A Story of Two Sisters
by amy.wood.581
Summary: Set during 3x20 in the jail cell There are more characters coming I DO NOT OWN Once Upon a Time or it's characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I won't kill you. Instead I'm going to give you what I got-a second chance."

"What if I don't want it?" she snapped.

"Well that would be a mistake dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born-it's made, and so is good." She stood up and as she walked away she heard Zelena say "I'll take it."

Regina was shocked by her sister's reply. She turned around on her heels and said "good choice sis."She waved her hand. The jail cell opened. Zelena stood up from the bed shaking and slowly walked towards Regina. She squeezed her tightly into the embrace. Zelena started to sob as Regina held her. She was so relieved that she had someone who cared for her. Regina on the other hand was happy because at least one of her family members was alive.

At that very moment Zelena shrugged and removed herself from the embrace. They heard a door open and then they heard a shriek. They walked out of the room and saw a small girl obviously frightened by Zelena. Regina asked the girl slowly "Who are you?" Zelena did not dare say a word. She knew this girl.

The girl mumbled "My name is... Dorothy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok Dorothy. Why did you scream?"Regina asked the girl.

"It's... It's The Wicked Witch!"Dorothy was shivering while looking into the Witch's eyes.

Zelena just stood there with anger in her eyes. She was still jealous at Dorothy. Dorothy said "I came here for my pendant. I came here from the past and I want to defeat Zelena and remove her from the book." Zelena laughed wickedly at Dorothy. Regina turned around to see Zelena's neck partly green. "Zelena"! Regina snapped at her. She didn't want Zelena to go back to her old ways. Zelena snatched the green pendant from Regina's hand and run away. Regina just waved her hand and the next thing she knew was that she was in front of the police station. She saw her sister running but at the same time facing the police station and laughing. Regina raised an eyebrow as Zelena ran backwards into her. They both fell to the floor.

"Ouch! I Think I'm bleeding" Zelena said.

"Why did you take the pendant?" Regina asked.

"I wanted to hide it from Dorothy..."Zelena said in between her crying and quick breathing.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked her injured sister.

"I'm...fine... "She mumbled. After a few awkward seconds Regina heard her sister say "It hurts sis". Regina just smiled. Her sister would never be vulnerable in front of her if she truly hated her. Regina saw Zelena holding her bleeding arm with her other hand. She looked up at Regina. Regina saw the tears in her bluish-gray eyes. They turned around to see Mr. Gold shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell happened here?" Gold asked the girls.

"I came to check up on Zelena and I offered her a second chance. Don't worry Dark One; I won't give her the pendant just jet." Mr. Gold went to see Belle in her library.

" She looked at Zelena and saw her hand shaking and bleeding. Zelena was pale. Regina ran to Zelena, she panicked.

Zelena said "Sis my ARM is ok... It's my STOMACH that hurts.

I didn't tell you-but...In the Enchanted Forest...I...I... got pregnant..." She mumbled the last two words of her last sentence. She did look a bit ashamed but Regina ignored that for now.

Regina was speechless. She just stared at her half-sister who had an apologetic smile on her face.

"Oh... OK." Regina said to herself out loud. "Well then we have to get you to the hospital-and fast!"

Zelena shrugged in pain and let out a small "Ouch!" to herself. Regina offered Zelena a hand to get up but Zelena hesitated.

She said "I think I can handle myself sis" with a wicked smile on her face that quickly disappeared.

While Regina drove Zelena to the hospital she told her sister " Zelena there is just one thing that is bothering me. Who is the father of this child? "

Zelena took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_I wish you_ _a Happy_ _Birthday Rebecca Mader!_

 _..._

Chapter 4

Zelena said that she didn't want to talk about him.

When they got to the hospital Regina led Zelena to A&E. A doctor came to see Zelena.

"Hello. My name is Phoebe. I will come to check on you occasionally. Here is your room." She did an ultrasound on her womb. Regina was standing next to her sister. When the picture of Zelena's foetus was on the screen Zelena was shocked that it was so small. "It looks like a small alien." Zelena joked. She had tears of joy in her beautiful eyes.

Regina had a sad smile on her face because she reminded herself that she drank the potion that caused her to never have a child...EVER. She tried many ways to rid herself from the "curse" she cast on herself. But of course she hid her true feelings like always.

After the ultrasound Phoebe said "Ok, Zelena, your baby is absolutely fine."

Zelena was so relieved that her baby was ok.

"You will probably know what gender the babies will be in one week."

"Babies? But I thought there was only ONE baby..." Zelena said.

"You will have triplets! Congratulations!"Phoebe announced. "We will probably know the genders soon, so I suggest you look up on some names." Zelena put one hand on her tummy and drew a small circle. She smiled at the fact that she is going to be a mother.

. . .

Regina and Zelena went to a clothes shop near Granny's diner and bought one white dress, one dark blue pair of trousers, and a violet loose top for Zelena's following four months.

"Zelena, why don't you have at least a small bump on your stomach yet?"Regina asked her sister curiously.

"I hid the bump with magic... Don't worry sis it won't hurt them."She put her pendant around her neck. She waved her hand as a small puff of green smoke surrounded her stomach. When the smoke disappeared a bump appeared.

"Oh. Ok. So are you hungry? I am."

"Yes I am. Granny's diner? "

"No. I will make you dinner. Everyone will need explaining when they see you in public with that."

"Good point sis. Let's go to your place."

. . .

Dinner is ready! Regina said. Zelena came down the stairs from her room dressed in the white dress she picked out at the store. She looked stunning in the dress. Her red hair was in a long braid. The dress wasn't very long. It came down to her knees and had short sleeves. She sat down on a chair that was closest to her. Regina served her sister the homemade healthy pizza she made especially for her.

"So you never told me the name of the father..." Regina asked her sister who was now eating the pizza filed with broccoli and tomatoes.

"I don't know his first name, but he told me he was The Sheriff of Nottingham."

Regina's eyes were as wide as they could get. "I knew him." She smiled

"Oh, so you two have met before?" Zelena giggled."Can I get some peaches and whip cream with this delicious pizza you made me?

"Oh...Um...Sure?"

"Yep I'm pretty sure I want some peaches and whip cream sis."

"Ok. Fine." She smiled.

She opened the fridge. She didn't see any whip cream so she took the peaches and made her own cream. She put it in a bowl and stabbed a fork into a piece of a peach she had cut recently. She heard a "PING!" come from her oven and saw that her apple pie was done. The smell was incredible. She took a deep breath of her homemade delight and gave Zelena her peaches and cream.

Regina cut herself a slice of her apple pie and put it on a plate. She sat down on the chair next to her sister and took a big bite of her dessert.

"So it's getting late. I should leave."

"Where? You don't have anywhere to go."

"I have the cabin..."

"That old place?"

"Yeah, I mean it has a bed so I thought..."

"No sis. I have a guest room. I would be honoured for you to stay here."

"Thanks sis"

"No problem"

They both put their plates and cutlery in the dishwasher and headed upstairs.

Regina led Zelena to her room. Zelena was pleased. The room was big. It had a big double bed which was black with white accessories and gray pillows that were made of silk. She sat down on her bed and waved her hand. A puff of smoke surrounded her whole body. When the green smoke disappeared-she had a green nightgown on her. She looked in the mirror and said to herself "Wicked always wins". She put her pendant around her neck and then lied down on her bed.

Regina entered her room. She sat on her bed and took her high heels of. She closed her eyes and a purple puff of smoke surrounded her body. She now had a beautiful white nightgown on her. The sleeves were up to her elbows. She opened her eyes slowly to discover her beautiful nightgown. She took a deep breath f her chocolate scented room and lied down on her bed.

. . .

Regina heard a knock on her bedroom door. She cracked one eye open and she saw her half-sister in tears and a smile on her face.

"What's the time?"

"Doesn't matter." she said still with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Regina mumbled and shoved her face into her pillow.

"One of them kicked"

Regina sat on the edge of her bed and smiled tiredly at her sister.

"Come." Regina offered her sister. They were now both sitting on Regina's bed. Zelena bent forward a little.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked her sister. Zelena didn't answer her. She just took Regina's hand and put it on her big tummy. Regina shrugged at the fact. She felt a kick. The feeling was great.

Zelena was still crying tears of joy. They hugged each other tightly. Zelena stood up and left the room. They both went back to bed.

. . .

It was 07:30 in the morning; Zelena got up and walked to Regina's room. She opened the door and didn't see anyone in the room. She walked down the stairs to see a terrified Henry standing in the hall.

"What are YOU doing here?" he snapped at her.

Zelena just stared at the boy. Henry tried to run out of the house but Zelena stopped him. Regina came from the bathroom. She had a shower.

"Oh yes. Henry, Zelena is not dangerous anymore. And yes you are probably confused about Zelena being pregnant. She hid the bump with magic." Regina explained to her son. Henry was just speechless.

Half an hour later Regina heard a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Emma. Hi."

"Hi. I came to pick Henry up for school."

"Ok. Come in."

Emma saw Zelena and shouted "Regina!" She took her gun out of her pocket and shot Zelena.

Zelena fell to the floor.

"Emma!" Regina shouted as she ran towards her injured sister. Zelena held her bleeding arm.

"I'm fine sis. She waved her hand and the blood disappeared. Regina explained everything to Emma.

Emma took Henry to school, and she apologised to Zelena. Zelena was still angry at Emma but she accepted her apology.

. . .

"I was thinking about names for the babies. I have three names for boys and five names for girls that I picked out."

"Ok Zelena" Regina put her cup of coffee on the table and looked towards her sister.

"The boys' names are: Ben, Ryan and Evan. And the girls' names are: Ruby, Amy, Rachel, Megan and Dana."

"I really like them."

"I have been thinking about them, and I think I will choose at least one of them."

"You have good name choices Zelena."

. . .

 _Two weeks later_

 _At the time Zelena was having an ultrasound._

 _"Do you want to know the sexes of your babies?" Phoebe asked her._

 _"Yes." Zelena answered._

 _"Ok Zelena. You will have two girls and one boy. Congratulations!"_

 _Regina was standing next to her sister who was so happy she was crying. Zelena always wanted to have three kids._

 _. . ._

 _Regina helped Dorothy find Glinda. She offered Dorothy a room in her home. Dorothy walked into the small yellow house. She saw Glinda and ran towards her .Glinda hugged the girl. They both had a lot of fun that day._

 _. . ._

 _Zelena was at home sitting on the sofa in Regina's living room watching Desperate Housewives. She loved that show. While she was watching TV she was stroking her tummy._

 _Regina entered the room._

 _"I chose the names!" Zelena announced._

 _"Let me hear them then." Regina sat down next to her sister and looked at her._

 _"I will call the boy Ben; the girls will be called Rachel and Amy."_

 _"Those names are beautiful Zelena. I hope you children will like them."_

 _. . ._

 _Two months later_

 _She was supposed to have the baby in about two days or so._

 _She walked fast towards the stairs and shouted "Regina! It's the babies! I think they are ready!"_

 _Regina shot up from the couch._

 _"Coming!"_

 _She took the baby carrier and walked to her sister. They both left the house and entered Regina's car._

 _They got to the hospital and Regina called Phoebe to come with them._

 _"Here, I found you a private room." Phoebe said._

 _"Thank you doctor."_

 _Zelena got ready for the babies to come. She was very nervous but at the same time exited._

 _. . ._

 _"Just one more push Zelena."_

 _She was so relived it was done. The babies were cleaned. Phoebe handed Zelena her girl babies and Regina was holding the boy._

 _"Do you have names?"_

 _"Yes, for the boy-Ben and for the girls- Amy and Rachel_

 _"They're so beautiful." Zelena said in-between her crying. They left the hospital an hour later. Regina opened the front door. Zelena went up the stairs._

 _"Zelena, I'm going to Boston today to get you three special baby cribs and some other baby stuff you will need!"_

 _"Ok sis!" Zelena shouted from the bedroom._

 _Regina came upstairs with baby Ben in her hands while Zelena was holding Amy and Rachel._

 _"You go to Boston while the babies sleep on my bed."_

 _. . ._

 _Regina was driving her black car towards the town line. Zelena was lying down on her bed watching her sleeping babies. She couldn't believe that she was the mother of Amy, Rachel and Ben. She loved them so much. She really did._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

I need suggestions! Please help me! I have one part of the story figured out (Zelena and the father of the babies and the babies themselves ) but I need some ideas about what to do with Regina!

I want to thank you all! Have a nice day!


End file.
